


【露中】光明论证

by TonYOYO



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO
Summary: 伊万不再希望王耀成为他的一部分。“我想他死。”这是他对神明许下的第一个愿望。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	【露中】光明论证

伊万不再希望王耀成为他的一部分。

“我想他死。”

这是他对神明许下的第一个愿望。

“你知道这是不可能的，布拉金斯基先生。”王耀还是一如既往的样子，发丝如瀑安静散在肩上，低垂着眼睛，视线波澜不惊地扫过。

“如果不这样，你怎么会出现。”

“怎么会？只要你想，我就会一直在。”王耀的手攀上他的脖子，却很轻很轻，毫无力道。他们鼻尖贴着鼻尖，温热的呼吸掠过脸颊，烧成一块烙铁，在他瞳孔里盖上血肉模糊的印记。

“该死的。”

可咒骂声也未能让他清醒半分。

是酒喝多了的缘故，他这样告诉自己。

不同于来自极寒之地的自己，他南方的邻居有着更加温暖的体温，连他触摸过的玻璃酒杯都留有那样柔软的温度。

伊万指尖缓慢地摩挲着杯口，按常理说，他其实更喜欢直接用瓶子喝酒，可这杯子上，却偏偏有那家伙的指纹和体温。宽大的手掌紧紧包裹住光滑的玻璃，直到敲门声把他从杂乱的思绪里拽出来，他才将酒杯贴上嘴唇，将比工业酒精浓度还高的生命之水一饮而尽。

“你又在喝酒了。”

“这对我来说就像饮水一样正常。”

王耀笑了“某种意义上说，伏特加确实是像水一样的酒。”

“你知道的，我喜欢成分简单的东西。”伊万倾下身，将东方美人遮盖在自己宽大的阴影之下，伸手捏起他的下巴“但同时我也很好奇，拿你酿酒，会是什么味道？”

可王耀还是那副样子，冷漠、面无表情，他的眼睛在阴影中更黑更亮，直直地与伊万对视着，却如千万股洪水一般从伊万身体上碾过，留下猛烈撞击后的疼痛和唇齿间令人作呕的砂土。

东方人纤细的手指划过伊万的脸，如同淬了火的刀子将他毫不留情地割伤“显然，我不会是你期待的那种成分纯净的酒。”

他不懂为什么，在梦里见到王耀时自己总是在喝酒。

是的，这不是他第一次梦见王耀。梦中酒精气味的频繁出现，让那些荒诞梦境在扭曲的意识里开始合理化，他逐渐无法分辨梦境与现实。

“反正都是一样的”他沉吟道“在哪里那家伙都是那副讨厌的样子。”

想看他惊恐的神情。

想看他慌不择路。

想看他被撕裂的样子。

想让他

向自己求救。

“很遗憾，布拉金斯基先生。我不会是你期待的那种类型。”

真是糟糕透了。

“别让我再见到他。”

这是他向神明许下的第二个愿望。

“是你想见我，我才会来。”伊万太过熟悉王耀的这种笑容了，标准而又格式化，不知道是从什么时候开始，王耀对他就只有这种笑容了。

“我可不记得我说过想见你。”伊万扣住王耀抵在他胸膛的手，让它和自己的身体更加紧密的贴合，直到真切感受到隔着布料传来的温度，才缓缓收了力道。

“你说过，在梦中说过。我就是你的梦，伊万，我知道你的一切。”

“没有人比你更恶毒，王耀。”

连我在梦中自欺欺人的权利你都要拿走。

“当然，我们都绝非善类。”

真是嘴硬的家伙。

钟摆轻轻摇晃，时针却如滴入水中的颜料扭曲起来，将整个空间染成鲜血一样的红色，锐利刺耳的割裂声代替了嗒嗒的机械律动，紧接着，伊万再次见到了他的神明。

“这一次，你想要什么？”

伊万盯着神明漆黑的眼睛，他觉得自己跌入了空无一物的角落。

“我想他忘记我。”

神明笑了。

“有趣，究竟是为什么，你每一次许的愿望都无法实现呢？”

那是他久未见过的神色，那样明媚的、温暖的、明亮的、在浓稠黑夜里吸引着无数令人厌烦的飞虫的样子。

他的手抓胡乱住神明飞舞的衣料，柔软地滑入指尖，又如毒蛇一般缠绕起他的心。他想起在无数梦魇中与神明的初遇，熟悉的面容、熟悉的声音、甚至有着永远不会忘记的温度。

“你问我叫什么？很可惜，无法忘记自己生前名字的人是无法成为神明的。”

他看到一只翅膀沾满丑陋白粉的飞蛾，颤抖着向神明飞去。

此后，世界上再也没有国家。


End file.
